


Five Things Wilson Found During Sex with House

by chellefic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5 Things, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Wilson Found During Sex with House

**Persistence -- House's**

House's hands slide up his back, strong and sure, and House's lips move over his neck, more gently than Wilson ever imagined, even in his craziest fantasies.

Long fingers trace the space between his cheeks and Wilson arches, convinced House isn't going to stop until every nerve in Wilson's body has sent as much pleasure as possible from his skin to his brain.

 **Fearlessness -- Wilson's**

Wilson had known House would be like this, studying his every move with that sharp assessing gaze.

He twists his hand on his cock, watches House follow the movement with his eyes, knowing House will remember. Knowing that House will repeat every touch before improvising, creating his own variations.

It won't be long before House will know Wilson's body better than Wilson himself. There was a time when that thought would have made him run.

Now, it just makes him slow his strokes.

 **Bashfulness-- Houses's**

House likes sex. He's never hidden that fact, discussing porn movies and hookers in the hospital hallways as easily as he discusses Sonny's latest antics on _General Hospital_.

But when Wilson turns House onto his side, eases his cheeks apart and slips his tongue along the exposed skin, House presses his face into the pillow, stifling his moan.

Charmed, Wilson does it again.

 **Freedom -- Wilson's**

House is ensconced on the couch when Wilson gets home, his back against the arm of the couch, his bad leg stretched out in front of him, his good leg bent and on the floor.

Stripping off his tie, Wilson walks past. Jacket and tie deposited safely in his closet, Wilson perches on the edge of the couch and looks.

Then he swallows.

There's a bulge in House's jeans, and Wilson wants to open them, reach inside, draw the source of that bulge out into the open where he can look at it. Touch it.

Suck it.

Inching closer, he reaches for the button on House's jeans. Surprisingly, House doesn't say a word, but then House's smirk has always been articulate enough on its own. It takes only a little fumbling before House's cock is out in the open, soft and exposed in Wilson's hand.

Bending down, Wilson takes the whole thing into his mouth, sucking gently at first. House's cock starts to fill and Wilson slides his tongue along the underside, tasting.

He lets out a protesting sound when House gets too big for him to contain.

House slides a hand into his hair just as Wilson begins to move up and down, mouth slipping greedily along as much of House's shaft as he can get inside.

"Like that," House whispers, using the hand on Wilson's head to guide him into a steady rhythm.

Wilson picks up the tempo, eager to follow wherever House wants to go, because he wants this. Wants cock. Wants House's cock.

When House lifts his hips Wilson goes still, lets House fuck up into his mouth.

With House, Wilson doesn't have to be good, or proper, or nice. With House, Wilson can just be a guy who wants cock.

 **Surrender -- House's**

House likes it when Wilson rides him, likes watching Wilson slide up and down on his cock, the evidence of his lust bobbing between them. But then Wilson had known he would.

What he hadn't known was that House would like being on his side, his bad leg stretched out in front of him while Wilson rocks slowly inside him.

He hadn't known that House would moan softly when Wilson's cock brushes just the right spot or that House would relax under the stroke of Wilson's hand along his back. But, Wilson thinks as he bends to kiss a shoulder, he should have.


End file.
